The present invention relates generally to theft-resistant mail boxes, and more particularly to rural mailboxes which are secure in that mail, once inserted cannot be removed except by an authorized individual.
Today, identity theft is becoming a significant problem, made worse by the ease by which mail can easily be stolen from current rural mailboxes. Such provide no security in that they can be opened by anyone at anytime, and the contents simply removed. As a result, there is a need for providing an inexpensive means for deterring the pilfering of mail from the standard rural mailbox.